Batman: The Quest to Reality
by Deathbender's Vamwolf
Summary: It's funny how a little-bit of knowledge can one's mind-set. Destroying their beliefs, customs, and ways of living. That mat explain why the world's greatest detective stopped being merciful to being unforgiving. This Batman will be violent. Don't likey, Don't read. Simple as that. Full information on the first chapter.
1. Death's remosre

_**Batman: The Quest of Reality. A Batman, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, Percy Jackson or Batman: Arkham City. They belong to the people who made them. I own nothing but my version of the storyline.**

**Author:** Deathbender's Vamwolf

**Beta:** Deathbender's Vamwolf

**Full Summary: **It's funny how a little-bit of knowledge can change one's mind-set. Destroying their beliefs, customs, and ways of living. That may explain why the world's greatest detective stop merciful to being unforgiving. This Batman doesn't aim to stun or injury, he aims to kill. He realizes that no matter how many times the criminals go to jail, they will escape one way or another.

**Author's Info:** Well women and gents, this is my first published Fanfiction and 6th written Fanfiction on paper. **If you don't like Violent!Batman then don't waste your time reading it. Also if you don't like threesome or same-sex relationships, you are wasting your time here.**_I am experimenting with this story, so that is why the first is short._ **If you don't like this story then don't waste your time because so people out there might like.** **There are some pictures links on my profile of how the characters and others things look like. **

Pairings:

Batman/Talia Al Ghul/Catwoman

Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

Thalia Grace/Clarisse La Rue

Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy

Batgirl/Robin

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

'_Telepathy'_

{Other Foreign language}

**Chapter 1: Realization **

_Harry's POV_

"Ra's al Ghul," Batman said with no emotion.

"Father," Talia said.

"Welcome, Detective. It is time for your final challenge." Ra's al Ghul declared, "Kill me. Replace me as Head of the Demon. It is your destiny!"

"I will never kill. Not even you," Batman stated as a vow.

'Ah, this is going to hard 'cause I am going to make you break that vow,' I thought as I jumped off the ledge and on the ground.

"What? You lied to me!" Talia yelled, turning towards Batman.

I looked over to where Percy was hiding in the shadows and nodded my head.

"I needed a sample of your father's blo…" CRACK! A fist smash into Batman's jaw. I ran over to where Talia was standing and tapped her on the shoulder causing her to turn towards me shaking her out of her shock state.

"Hello," I said sticking my hand out, "Percy, let's go!" I yelled before Talia get the chance to shake my hand.

"Okay!" Percy replied, jumping through a window that was in the upper right-hand corner.

I stopped before I jumped through the window, turning towards where Ra's, Talia and Batman were standing.

"Sorry about what Percy did but it was sort of necessary. Have fun with your new knowledge, Batman. Bye Ra's and Talia," I remarked and jumped through the already broken window. I twisted my body around and gave them a two-finger salute.

To a stranger, it might look like Percy punched Batman for no reason while I tapped Talia's shoulder to distract her. Well in reality, Percy was transferring knowledge about the future to Batman. The punch was not necessary but a skin-to-skin contact was. Percy and I had broken into the Three Fates' office looking for any information on my wife who The Joker killed and found a file detailing the death of Talia Al Ghul. Guess who killed her? That's right, the Joker. Batman realized it too late that there was two Joker, the real one and the one Clay face was impersonating. The real Joker was standing behind Talia and Batman in the seating area with a gun in his hand. _Bang,_ the bullet found a new home in Talia's heart, killing her instantly. I want to change that, the Joker took the one person I could not live without. I was going to make him, _PAY. _

_Batman's POV_

'What the hell?' I thought as I rubbed my brand new bruise on my jaw.

Images started to invade my brain. I caught glimpses of them. One of the images, I was battling Ra's. Another, I was battling Mr. Freeze. Another one, I was talking to Harley Quinn at the Sionis' Steel Mill. Another image, I saw myself under debris at the Steel Mill. But one of them, I could understand perfectly.

_**Vision**_

It was inside the Monarch Theatre. I was walking towards where Talia was standing with hands that are behind her back and the Joker pointing a gun at her head.

"Hurry up and take your seat, Batman." Joker said when he noticed. He walked behind Talia pointing the gun at her head, "The show's about to begin." He kicks Talia's thighs forcing her to kneel, and walked around Talia to her left side.

"Let's just talk about this," My future self said, trying to buy time to save Talia.

The Joker laughed and said, "Now you want to talk? Too late Batman! Give me the cure!" moving behind and kneel to point the gun at Talia's right side of her head.

"But you've already got the cure!" My future self-replied.

Talia used her shoulder to hit Joker's hand which caused the gun to go flying in the air. And the hand that held the gun went too, Talia grabbed the hand. Kicking the gun farther away and twisting the arm forward causing Joker to bend at the waist. Which allowing Talia to take her father's sword that was around Joker's waist. Talia place the sword at Joker's back.

"Talia, NO!" My future self-yelled with an arm outstretched.

Talia push the sword through Joker's back and killing him. She kicked him off the stage and on to the ground.

"Problem solved," Talia remarked.

"You didn't need to…"

"Why? You wanted never do it. You left me no choice," Talia said casually.

"There's always a choice," Future-self stated angrily.

Talia reached into her pocket and pulled out the cure. "I had to save you." she stated simply, "Harley Quinn stole it for him. I took it back."

Future self-kneeled by Joker's dead body. By the looks of it, he was in deep thought.

"It's over," Talia said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, all the pieces fit together there was not one Joker but two. A look of realization washed over my future self. Then, I hear the tall-tale of a gun being load.

"Talia!" future-self yelled.

Than BANG. Talia gasped. Terror run through my body as I watched Talia get shot and die in my future self's arms.

"I'm sorry, beloved. I didn't know…" Those were her last words.

_**End of Vision**_

I snapped out of the vision and back into reality by someone calling my name.

"Batman, Batman, BATMAN!" Talia yelled finally gaining my attention.

"Like I was saying before I was rudely interrupted. I needed a sample of your father's, but I change my mind," I said. That vision showed me that no matter how many times I sent criminal to jail, they will escape one way or another. These villains killed like the wild animals they are. I have to stop them. Starting with this one standing in front of me, Ra's al Ghul.

"Oh, what is your answer then?" Ra's questioned.

"I am going to kill you and take over as Head of Demons," I stated calmly.

"Wait just minute, did you say that you will never kill a second ago?" Talia questioned, "What the hell happened?"

I rubbed my jaw and replied, "I got a wakeup call in the form of a punch." Revealing only part of the truth, "But I want to battle you first," I pointed at Ra's.

"Why?" Ra's questioned me.

"Because I don't kill defenseless people," I replied, "Go ahead and jump your bathtub or whatever you call it, so you can stand a chance."

Ra's just laughs and walks backward into his Lazarus pit. Lightning hits the Wonder Tower. The building started to shake badly. The machines that are hook to the Lazarus pit started to glow a bluish-violet. The same color of lightning bolt hit the surface of the Lazarus pit. A younger looking Ra's walked out of the pit.

'Finally." I thought, "Some real challenge."

"Now, only one of us can leave this chamber alive," Ra's said.

Read and review please!


	2. Battle of the fittest

_**Batman: The Quest of Reality. A Batman, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**Full Summary: **It's funny how a little-bit of knowledge can change one's mind set. Destroying their beliefs, customs, and ways of living. That may explain why the world's greatest detective stop being unforgiving. This Batman doesn't aim to stun or injury, he aims to kill. He is realized that no matter how many times the criminals go to jail, they will escape one way or another.

Pairings:

Batman/Talia Al Ghul/Catwoman 

Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

Thaila Grace/Clarisse La Rue

Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson)

[Past Conversions]

{Foreign language}

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

'_Telepathy'_

"_Now only one of us can leave this chamber alive!" Ra's yelled._

**Chapter 2: Battle of the fittest **

_Percy's POV_

After a while, Harry and I returned to see what was happening. We see a younger looking Ra's al Ghul.

"And it's not going to me," Batman fired back.

Ra's picked up his sword that planted in the ground. He swung left and right in semi-circles. The smirk he was wearing really don't suit him.

BOOM! Sand bursts through the wall on my right. BOOM! Another on my left. BOOM! In front of me. BOOM! Behind me. In the mist of the chaos, I see nothing, but sand. 'What the hell!' I mentally yelled as Harry and I fell through the hole as it rapidly grow.

_Batman's POV_

Sand is everywhere. I am stuck in a storm of sand. Darkness follow the cloud of sand. I lift my arm away for my face. I took in my surrounding to find, for 15ft in any direction, there's sand. Beyond that is ruins of Gotham City. I take a step, but stopped because something don't feel right. I concentrated on my senses. I hear nothing, but wind that sounds like whispers. The only thing I can smell is sand. I see nothing, but ruins and sand.

_Harry's POV_

I land on the ground. Standing up, I took a look around.

"What is the point of looking around when there is nothing but sand and ruins?" Percy said, brushing off sand.

"You will never know unless you try Percy," I replied absentmindedly. A figure in dark clothes, stood in the middle of the sandy arena.

"There's Batman. Where is Ra's?" I thought out loud.

"There," Percy said, pointing to figure that look like they're free-falling. BOOM! The figure lands. The impact throw us off our feet.

As we stood up, I asked, "You did realize that if Batman doesn't win, all of our work will go down the drain?"

"I know," Percy replied, "I know."

_Batman's POV_

I see a dark shape rapidly reaching the ground. BOOM! The impact almost knocked me off my feet. The figure is Ra's Al Ghul.

"You should have killed me when you had the chance!" Ra's yelled.

Ra's comes flying towards me. I move out of the way. FLASH! The place were Ra's was standing, now stand 7 sand figures with swords.

'He wants to play dirty now,' I thought as I scabbard out my sword. My sword is called Scimitar.

I didn't waste time. Effortlessly cutting through the first sand figure that approached me. FLASH! Ra's reappeared again, flying straight at me. I dodge. Ra's appeared every time I destroyed one sand figure. Ra's say phases like, "Our numbers are too great," or "You should have joined us,"

After I destroyed the last figure, Ra's appeared in the middle of the arena. Wind coming for nowhere. Ra's jumps into the air and gets into a crisscross position.

"Witness the true power of my Lazarus Pit!" Ra's shouts.

I covered my face, so sand doesn't get in my eyes. BOOM! A huge sand figure of Ra's from the waist up explodes out of the ground.

'Uh-oh,' I thought, looking up at the massive figure. If I wasn't too busy looking at the huge figure, I might have noticed three sets of seven sand figures rotating at the base of the huge figure. The figure suddenly throws three shuriken or throwing stars at me. I move out of the way.

'_Quick fire your electrical charge at every time a gap opens between the sand figures at the base of the massive figure,' a voice suggests in my head._

I dodge out of the way of three more shuriken that are launched at me. I decide to go with what the voice suggested.

_Harry's POV_

Once the massive figure appeared, I know that Batman would be in trouble if he doesn't get help. So I suggests that he use his electrical charge to quick fire the figure.

"It's all down to luck and chance. Let's just hope they are on his side," I said, watching the battle that will decide the fate of the world.

_Batman's POV_

After five times of firing the electric charge correctly. I managed to get Ra's back into human form. Ra's screams and disappears. A moment later, he jumps out of the sand and flies straight at me.

'_Counter and counter until you see an opening,' the voice suggests again._

Ra's pulls his sword back to strike. I'm ready for him. Counter and counter and counter, each one coming fast than the last. By the seventeenth counter, I spot my chance.

"Give in," Ra's exclaims.

I grab the sword with both hands, trying to force it towards Ra's' neck. I let go of the sword to deliver a sharp elbow push in his collarbone. A punch to lower left jaw followed. I grabbed the hilt of the sword and places it under Ra's' chin. FLASH! We're back in the Demon Chamber.

"Never!" I grunted out.

"We are fated to rule this earth. To wipe to clean of the scum of humanity. Only we can do this." Talia states as she walks around us, "My father is old. His time is over. Ours is just beginning. Take his blade. Accept your destiny. Accept our destiny."

"Alright, alright," I said, ripping the blade out of Ra's hands. I know that Talia will forever be a part of my life. I want her to stay where she is, in my life. The only way for her stay there is to gain her trust. To gain her trust, I must kill her father.

I throw the taken blade into the Lazarus Pit. I scabbard my sword out since I put it away during the fight. I took a deep breath. I rise my sword, pointing it directly over Ra's Al Ghul's heart.

"Any last words, Ra's?" I asked for his final words.

He just laughs. I push the sword the through the flesh that protected the heart. Once I pulled the sword out, his body was embraced by a light-fire. Once the fire died down, nothing was left behind. No ash, bones, and blood, nothing.

"Greek fire, the deadliest, most ancient fire out there. Destroys everything in its path," Talia said, admiring the dying flame.

"What do I do to claim the Head of the Demons?" I asked, throwing off my cape and mask, revealing my poisoned face.

"Repeat after me. I, Bruce Wayne do hereby solemnly swear to rid this world of evil and destruction. Also eliminating anything that disturbs the peace and tranquility our ancestors left for us," Talia stated, while raising her right and has her left hand over her heart.

I raise my right hand and place my left hand over, "I, Bruce Wayne do hereby solemnly swear to rid this world of evil and destruction. Also eliminating anything that disturbs the peace and tranquility our ancestors left for us."

Pain, Agonizing pain. The burning, it feels like a fire was lit in my heart.


	3. A Lost Love

_**Batman: The Quest of Reality. A Batman, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**Full Summary: **It's funny how a little-bit of knowledge can change one's mind set. Destroying their beliefs, customs, and ways of living. That may explain why the world's greatest detective stop being unforgiving. This Batman doesn't aim to stun or injury, he aims to kill. He is realized that no matter how many times the criminals go to jail, they will escape one way or another.

Pairings:

Batman/Talia Al Ghul/Catwoman

Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

Thalia Grace/Clarisse La Rue

Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson)

[Past Conversions]

{Foreign language}

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

'_Telepathy'_

_Pain. Agonizing Pain. The burning, it feels like a fire was lit in my heart._

**Chapter 3: A Lost Love**

_Harry's POV_

Percy and I get up and left after the fight is over. We exit the subway system that underground.

"Hey Percy, do you remember Harley Quinn?" I ask, jumping over one of the many billboards around Arkham City.

"Yeah, the psychiatric turned sidekick." Percy replied, landing on the bridge that is in the middle of the Industrial District, "Her real name is Harleen Frances Quinzel."

"Yes her, how about Poison Ivy?" I ask, landing in front of him.

"The botanist turned eco-terrorist." Percy said, facing the general direction of her lair in the Amusement Mile District, "Wait are you thinking what I think you are thinking?"

"If you are thinking what you think I am thinking then you are thinking correctly," I answer him.

"Well you two get on about what you are thinking," a voice spoke from the shadows.

"Harley and Ivy share a bond that's erased from their memory. Can you remember what kind of bond it is?" I asks, as Thalia Grace steps out the shadows.

"A soul bond," Thalia answers, walking towards the edge to the thugs below us.

"So you want to reunite them," Percy said, looking in the direction of the Sionis Steel Mill.

"Yes, I will go and get Harley. Percy, you will get Ivy. Then we will meet at Potter Manor to unlock their memories," I confirmed, running to the other edge of the bridge that faced the Steel Mill.

"What do you want me to get killed?" Percy yells.

"Don't be a baby, you face The Minotaur many times before, but you can't face a women," Thalia states, raising an eyebrow as she looks at Percy.

"You can't say anything 'cause you going to do nothing," Percy fries back.

"Yes, she is. Thalia, I want you to keep an eye on Batman's activity. I don't want him to interfere in what we are doing. Warn us, if he is on the move with our telepathic connection," I shout, jumping off the bridge.

_Percy's POV_

"_Why do I have to open my big fat mouth?" I question._

"_Because you are Seaweed Brain," Thalia answers. _

'_Shut up Pinecone Face!" I yell mentally._

'_If you two idiots are done fighting like kids. Can we get back to the mission?' Harry asks, impatiently. _

'_Okay,' Thalia and I said in unison._

I used the water vapor in the air to fly past various such as the GCPD building and the toys company building. I reached Ivy's lair within minutes. I land to scan the area. 5 armed thugs and 5 unarmed thugs. Ten in total.

'I will take out the unarmed thugs since they are on the lower level. Then take out the rest,' I thought, crouching down near one the unarmed thugs.

The first unarmed thug moves slowly to the edge of the building. I move stealthy towards him and kick him off the building, his screaming altering the rest of the thugs to the threat in the area. I quickly jumped after the screaming thug and we splashed into the water. I grab the still screaming thug and put him in a headlock. He tries hard to escape, but it's all in vain. I let go of him, once he stops struggling.

'This is going to a little harder than what I thought it would be,' I thought, swimming near the surface and see the rest of the thugs are looking over the edge. I swim to the other side of the building. I slowly climbed the building and see the feet of an armed thug. I am not going to make the same mistake twice. I stand up and covered his mouth to slit his throat.

2 down, 8 left to go. I hid next to a box and to look over to see an armed thug looking around for me apparently. I wait for him to come closer and grab his mouth to run my knife through his throat.

3 down, 7 left to go. I climb to the highest point on this building which is the roof of Ivy's lair

'_Percy, hurry up. Batman is getting ready to go the GCPD to meet Mr. Freeze,' Thalia tells us, through our link._

'_How long do I have?' I ask, watching the 7 remaining thug find the thug I just killed._

'_5 minutes, give or take,' she replied back._

'_Okay,' I said, setting my watch to 4 minutes and 30 seconds._

'_Kill them fast Percy since you only have that long to get in and out of the building with Poison Ivy,' Harry tells me._

'_How about you? It's not fair that I have a time limit and you don't,' I ask, feeling pressured._

'_Actually I do, Batman will come to the Steel Mill to deal with Joker and I have to stop Harley for stealing the cure while Batman and Freeze are busy. Do you know how much work that is in so little time?" Harry snaps back._

'_At least the one you are trying to help is not completely off her rocker,' I replied back._

'_Hey idiots, you have limited time here!' Thalia exclaims._

'_Whatever,' I said, rolling my eyes._

I scan the area again. The seven thugs are spread out this time. I glance at my watch, having only 2 minutes and 30 seconds to complete my side of the mission.

'Fuck this,' I thought concentrating on the liquids in the thugs bodies such as blood, water and other fluids. Once I find it, I freeze it. That killed the thugs instantly. I jump for my vantage point. I throw all the thugs into the water, so there is no evidence. I climb the stairs that lead to Ivy's lair, but there is a screen of glass that blocks me.

'I think I can going Catwoman style,' I thought, climbing over the railing.

I slowly crawled towards the little door on the floor. I look down for a second and see nothing but poison water below. I reach the door on the floor and lift the latch. I slowly climb through. I take a deep breath, calming my nerves. I open the door.

_Harry's POV_

"Fine, but if I die, it's your fault Harry!" Percy yells.

I jump off the bridge and into the water below. I swim until I reach land. I climb up one of the cranes to scan the area.

'Fuck!' I thought, seeing as many as hundred or more scattered across the Industrial District.

'_It is Joker's HQ. He likes feeling protected," Thalia remarks._

'_Snipers,'_ _I state, counting 7 thugs with sniper rifles. _

'_Take them out quickly because Batman is getting ready to leave Wonder City.' Thalia warns me._

'_Ok,' I replied, trying to figure out the best way to take down the snipers without altering the thugs in the ground._

The first thug is on a platform fifty yards for my position. He is facing southwest and I am facing northeast.

'I can do a sneak attack on them or I could use my sniper rifle,' I silently debated.

I decide to go with the sneak attack. I jump down for the crane and climb up the building that the thug was on. He is looking over the ledge which allows me to throw him off. He screams all the down to the ground. He lands with a THUD! Thankfully no other thugs is near the area to come and investigate the screams.

One at a time, I killed them. I use the darkness around me to reach the steel mill. I get near the front side. 8 armed thugs guard the front side. I go to the back and see the same thing.

I decide to go through the back door, but first I must eliminate the thugs. I look around for a spot that I am not seen from. A small opening near the top seem like a good place. With a thought, I am in the opening. I pull my sniper rifle out of my enchanted backpack that is invisible when I don't need it. I reach in to put out the silencer. I lay on my stomach, bringing the scope of the rifle to my eye. I look around for the closest thug. One is about 30 yards away for me. I aim for his head, so he dies for one gun shot. I hold my breath to steady the rifle and pull the trigger. The thug clumps to the ground. I set my sights on another one and I pull the trigger. The next six get the same treatment.

I return my sniper rifle to my bag and pull out my assault rifle call M4A1. I attach the heartbeat sensor to my rifle and the red dot sight to help me with a quick aim. I jump down and take glance around for any survivors. Finding none, I continue on my way to the back door. I take a deep breath and open the door.

"Whatever. You know anything about Protocol Ten? Sounds scary." A thug armed with a knife asks.

"Yeah, I was on the phone with Professor Strange yesterday and he told me what it is," an inmate facing the running water replied.

"Really, what is it?" the armed inmate asks.

"You as stupid as you look? Why would I be calling the run who runs this place," the second thug replies.

"I thought he called you?" the armed inmate asks.

"Don't talk to me. Just stand still and try not fall over. Understand?" a third thug demands.

"Yeah, yeah," the other inmates fell silent.

I slowly move away for the door where I was listening on their conversation. I look at the heartbeat sensor that show two blue dots and a red dot. Three thugs in total with one that has a knife. I moved from my hiding spot and I aim for the two inmates that are facing the water. I pull the trigger twice. The armed inmate quickly runs at me, raising the knife high in the air. I shot the hand carrying the knife. I grab the thug by the neck, raising him in the air.

"I am not here to play games. I am on a mission and I don't have time to waste. Now answer quickly and I won't have to put you in more pain. Which path way is the quickest way to the loading bay, the left or right?" I demand for the inmate.

"The left is trap and the right is also a trap. You have to take the long way to get to the loading bay," the inmate grunts out.

"You better not be lying to me," I threat him, letting him crumple to the ground and gasping for breath.

"Who… are…you," the inmate pants.

"I am Apollyon," I said, disappearing in front of his eyes.

While I was interrogating him, I dive through his memories. I found an area near the loading bay called the assembly line. I appeared on a ledge. There is an opening to the left of me. I jump down through the gap and crouch to get the room next door. I land in the room and take a look around. Nothing but junk and useless stuff.

"I am done here," I said, moving towards the door. I open the door and walk into the loading bay. I walk a little bit farther and come across another door. I open that door. My heartbeat sensor shows two red dots and two blue dots. I strapped the M4A1 to my back. I move towards the unarmed thugs. I managed to get behind them and took them out.

"What was that?" an inmate asked.

I appeared behind them and send them flying off the ledge. I grabbed my rifle and shot them to make sure they die.

"Who the hell are you?" a voice exclaimed behind me.

"Ask your boyfriend, he knows me well," I remarked, turning around to face Harley and Joker.

"Apollyon," Joker growls.

"Joker, it has been a while," I state.

"What are you doing here?" Joker yells.

"I want to help a lost love," I said.

"You will have to get through me first," Joker shouts, bringing out his playing cards.

I pull out a smoke grenade and pulled out the trigger. I throw it at Joker's feet. BOOM! The room is engulfed in smoke. I pushed a button on the side of glasses to turn my vision into thermal. Joker is busy trying to reach me. Harley Quinn is trying to help the Joker. I walk behind her and touch her shoulder. My hands produce electricity knocking her unconscious. I grab her and disappeared back to Potter Manor.

_Percy's POV_

I walked through the door and heard two people have a not-so-friendly conversation.

"Are we not done yet, Ivy? I told you, that thing with the flowers wasn't my fault. You know it. I know it." Catwoman pleads.

"You should have watered them. You said you would water them. Now there's only one left and Strange has it, sealed in his vault," Ivy states sadly.

'_Catwoman is here. What the hell am I supposed to do?' I question._

'_Do nothing. Poison Ivy is your main target. Wait until Catwoman is gone, then make your move,' Thalia offered._

'_Thanks,' I said._

"Well, in the case, I think we can strike a deal. I need a way into his vault and I think you're just the girl to help. If you get me in there, I'll get your planet. Deal?" Catwoman bargained.

"I should kill you," Poison Ivy threated.

Poison Ivy and Catwoman had an intense staring contest. Catwoman win the battle.

"FINE!" Ivy shouts, releasing Catwoman from her upside down prison.

"No kiss? I am kind of disappointed," Catwoman states, turning around to leave.

"OUT! NOW!" Poison Ivy yells, returning to her throne.

I hold my breath as Catwoman pass me. I finally can finish my mission.

"What are you doing here, Akeldama?" Poison Ivy asks, from her throne.

"How long did you know I was here?" I answered the question with a question, revealing myself.

"Ever since you enter my lair," Ivy says.

"I came here to help you," I answered, _'Thalia, I am going to reveal her why,"_

'_Go ahead, but whatever she does is on your head. You know what she can do if angered," Thalia informs me._

'_I know what she is capable of, Thalia," I replied._

'_Good luck, you need it,' Thalia said._

"Help with what?" Ivy questions.

"You have been robbed of something important and authentic. Come with me and I will help you find reclaim what you have lost," I answer, offering my hand.

'Please agree I don't want to use force,' I plead silently.

* * *

The only reason why I am doing cliffhangers is that I only had 1 review so far, but close to 1000 views and visitors combine. **PLEASE REVIEW AND I WILL STOP WITH THE CLIFFHANGERS! **


	4. Source of Greek

**_Batman: The Quest of Reality. A Batman, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover Fanfiction_**

**Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

**Full Summary: **It's funny how a little-bit of knowledge can change one's mind set. Destroying their beliefs, customs, and ways of living. That may explain why the world's greatest detective stop being unforgiving. This Batman doesn't aim to stun or injury, he aims to kill. He is realized that no matter how many times the criminals go to jail, they will escape one way or another.

Pairings:

Batman/Talia Al Ghul/Catwoman

Harry Potter/Daphne Greengrass

Percy Jackson/Annabeth Chase

Thalia Grace/Clarisse La Rue

Harley Quinn/Poison Ivy

Batgirl (Barbara Gordon)/Nightwing (Dick Grayson)

[Past Conversions]

{Foreign language}

"Normal Speech"

'Thought'

'_Telepathy'_

_'Please agree I don't want to use force,' I plead silently._

If you like me, who likes to listen to songs when you read fanfictions.

The song Shadow by Sam Tsui was the song I listened to when I wrote this chapter.

* * *

Chapter 4: Source of Greek

_Batman's POV_

It felt like I being burned alive. The pain started at my heart and spread for there. The pain in my heart has an amount that is equal to a flamethrower. My veins don't have blood in them anymore, but liquid lava. My lungs are soon to stop transferring oxygen to the rest of the body. My liver is not a filter anymore. My limbs are unresponsive. The worst part of this is my brain is left untouched which causes me to experience all this pain. Writhing, I crash to the ground. I use all my will not scream.

"When you wake up beloved, you won't be your father's son. You will be a man like no other in the world," Talia soothingly stroke my hair. That was the last I hear before I fell into unconsciousness.

TIME LASPE

_Three hours later_

I awoke to find my entire body, throbbing. The pain was like being slammed by an 18-wheeler over and over again. I took a moment to view my surroundings. First, I am in hospital-like place. Second, I spot a door at the end of the room. Third, city lights peeks through an open window in front of me. Last, the élite guard are all over the room.

'My identity!' I run a hand over my face, finding my mask on and my cape is hanging on the back of the bed.

"Look who join the land of the living," a clearly amused aroused for the entrance.

"What the hell happened to me?" I ask, resting my head in my hands.

"Leave us!" Talia ordered at the guard. They obey immediately, leaving us in this big room.

"You took an oath that requires you to rid this world of evil and corruption." Talia reminds me, "The pain that came with reshaping your body was too much on it which caused you fall unconscious. Why didn't you look into the mirror and look over the changes over here." Talia points to a mirror.

I have a bit of trouble getting up but I manage. I took off my mask upon reaching the full body mirror. The thing that caught my attention was not my healed face or my changed body but my eyes. They used to be ice-cold blue eyes, but now they are red-blood. Talia must have noticed me staring at my eyes.

"The eyes are a sign that you are now full-fledged leader of the League of Assassins Bruce. They will slowly return to their natural color but if you are angry, they will turn red again. Over time you will be able to control it without being angry. Like this," Talia tells me.

She closes her eyes and opens them to be red as my own eyes. Talia's eyes slowly melted back to their natural green color.

I pick up my mask, and stared at it for a while. I sighed, thinking of all the things this identity has caused me to do. It was I who almost caused the deaths of the Justice League. It was I who allowed the Legion of Doom to get inside of our heads. It was I who caused Metallo to shoot Superman with a kryptonite bullet. It was I who caused Cheetah to inject her poison into Wonder Woman. It was I who caused Mirror Master to trick Flash into having a bomb attached to his wrist. It was I who caused Green Lantern to be tricked he is too powerful and has no right to wear his ring, the source of his power. It was I who allowed John to get poisoned and then set on fire. Maybe Anarky was right, I am no hero. Maybe I am a despot. I don't enforce justice, I suppress it. Maybe I am the reason why Gotham City is beyond repair. I shake my head, now is not the time to drown in destroying my self-esteem. I put my mask and cape back on.

"I need to go. I have to save Gotham City for Joker's poisoned blood," I tell Talia.

"What about the Assassins?" Talia asks me.

"You have been running it longer than I ever will. It's not something new Talia. I have to get my affairs straight before I disappear. I promise that I will come straight back here once I finish," I promised her, pulling into a hug.

"You better or I will hunt you down," Talia muttered in my chest.

"I promise love," I said releasing her and giving her a quick kiss.

I headed towards the door. I turned around to give Talia a quick wave. I received in return. I open the door. I walk to the hatch that lead out of wonder.

"Bruce? Where the hell have you been? I thought you were died," Oracle says through our communications.

"Sorry to disappoint you," I said, emotionless.

"Did you find Ra's? Hold on, your suit's reading are back to normal. Are you cured? What's going?" Oracle rapidly fired questions at me.

"Ra's and his forces are based underneath Arkham City, extracting a naturally occurring chemical called 'Lazarus'. He's been using it for centuries, slowly perfecting the process until he was even able to bring himself back for the dead," I answered, opening the door.

"And you took some?" Oracle asked fearfully.

"He forced me to." I lied, not ready to tell of the changes that are going to happen, "Small doses that seem to heal most ailments, but even the small amount I ingested had a few nasty side effects. Prolonged exposure has driven Ra's over the edge."

"So, do you think you're cured?" Oracle asks.

"No. The effects are temporary. Ra's tried to me to use his pit, but the risks are too great." I lie again, "When I'm done here. I'll need to investigate this Lazarus technology further. I told Ra's to shut his pit down."

"And you think he will," Oracle asks in disbelief.

"Unlikely, Ra's is addicted to the pit. I've given him one chance to break that addiction or I'll be back to do it myself." I paused, "Did Nightwing get you that blood sample?"

"Yeah, he's down at Gotham General. It's going crazy there. I'll patch through," Oracle patched me through.

"Hey, Barb, am I glad to hear from you," Nightwing mistakenly thought I was Oracle.

"It's me." I paused, thinking I heard footsteps following. I shook my head, my nerves must be playing tricks on me, "What's happening there?"

"Bruce, it's not good. Gotham General has at least thirty confirmed cases, there are nearly fifty more at Mercy and it's looking like the pattern repeats all over the city," Nightwing reported worriedly.

"I've run a simulation, Joker's blood could be in as many as 2000 people by the morning. The first fatalities are expected soon after that," Oracle explains.

"I'm on my back to Freeze right now. Hopefully the blood sample I extracted from Ra's will complete the formula," I lied, since I never get the blood. The blood is my recently healed one. During the battle, I completely forget to get the blood for Ra's before I destroyed him.

"I hope you're right," Oracle ends.

I stepped into the subway and see six thugs that follow Penguin. I crouched down and try to turn on my Detective Vision. It would not work which means there is a jammer here somewhere. I listened carefully for the scratching noise that comes with a jammer machine. The thug that has the jammer is on the far side of the subway. I spot a vantage point above and grappled to it. Unusually, I heard the sound of an SCAR-H assault rifle being fired. The thugs are as confused as I am.

'Where did the gunshot come from?' I thought, wishing I had my Detective Vision working, 'I know it's not Deadshot. One, he likes his twin wrist guns better than an assault rifle. Two, Deadshot wouldn't pick on a couple of thugs in the subway. The thing is that both Deadshot and the shooter have the same if not identical techniques and skills. Who is this shooter?' I wonder, watching the bullet travel through _not_ one but two.

"Wh-who's there?" a thug asks nervously.

"Aeron the slaughter, daughter of Chronos, God of Time," The voice answered.

"A girl, we are scared of a girl. What are going to do feed us cookies to death," a thug mocked causing the rest to laugh.

I watched in slow-motion as a blur of darkness swooped down to land in front of the mocking thug with a knife outstretched, cutting the his head clean off his shoulders. Blood sprays everywhere, on the thugs, on the ground but not on Aeron.

"Anyone else?" Aeron dared for anyone to speak, "Thought so."

In one swift move, the heads of the thugs were on the floor. Surprise colored their faces. I stayed quiet, trying not to draw attention to myself and fail.

"Batman aka Bruce Wayne is this room." Aeron states, "Why don't you come down to play, B-man."

My eyes widen, no one other than those I know, knows my identity. No other than Harley Quinn calls me B-man, but this Aeron is too skilled to be Quinn.

"Who are you?" I question, jumping for my hiding place.

"You will know in the future," Aeron disappeared.

"Oracle, I need you to get as much as information on Aeron that you can," I ask, through our communications.

"Hold on, I have nothing," Oracle replied.

"Nothing. Did you check every record?" I urged.

"Yeah I did, I checked for the local health records to the national police arrests records," Oracle admits.

"Check overseas records," I said, remembering Aeron had a foreign accent.

"I get something here, Aeron is an infamous assassin who picks on the wrong-doers. Aeron means "Welsh unsex form of Celtic Agrona, the name of the goddess of war and death who is portrayed as a masculine in Welsh mythology, meaning "carnage, slaughter."

Aeron is one of the best assassin in the world. Reports show that Aeron is a male while other say Aeron is a female. No one has ever caught Aeron or the rest of Aeron's infamous group called Source of Greek. Members are Valdis, Thana, Akeldama, Apollyon and Corentine.

Valdis means the goddess of the slain in battle and is the consort to Aeron. Thana means goddess of death and is the consort to Apollyon. Corentine means the goddess of hurricane and tempest and is the consort to Akeldama. Apollyon means the destroyer and Akeldama means the field of blood," Oracle states.

"Get more information Barbara. I have a feeling that we will be meeting them soon," I said, staring at the dead thugs.

"Here in Arkham city?" Oracle asks.

"I have already seen Aeron which means the rest won't be far behind," I predict.

* * *

Hey, Deathbender's Vamwolf here.

I would like to share some info on the characters in my story.

First of all, I don't like the Olympians, I just don't expect Hestia. The characters will have parents that are Titans or Primordial Gods such as Themis or Gaia. The gods are the bad ones in my story(s). Here's some bio on the Source of Greek:

**Akeldama:**

Real name: Percy Jackson

Weapon(s): Riptide, FAMAS assault rifle, knife, Vector sub machine gun, WA2000 sniper rifle, SPAS-12 shotgun and a Javelin launcher.

Parent(s): Gaia, Goddess of Earth and Tartarus, God of the place below the Earth

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Sea-Green/Blue

Height: 6'3

Consort: Corentine

**Corentine:**

Real name: Annabeth Chase

Weapons: Celestial bronze knife, M16A4 assault rifle, knife, Vector sub machine gun, WA2000 sniper rifle, SPAS-12 shotgun and a Javelin launcher.

Parents: Coeus, Titan of Intelligence and Mnemosyne, Titaness of Memory

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Gray

Height: 5'10

Consort: Akeldama

**Apollyon:**

Real name: Harry Potter

Weapons: Elder Wand, M4A1 assault rifle, knife, Vector sub machine gun, WA2000 sniper rifle, SPAS-12 shotgun and a Javelin launcher.

Parents: Erebus, God of Darkness and Nyx, Goddess of Night

Gender: Male

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Bright Green

Height: 6'2

Consort: Thana

**Thana:**

Real name: Daphne Greengrass

Weapons: Wand: (12 ½ in, English Oak, Dragon core), FAL assault rifle, knife, Vector sub machine gun, WA2000 sniper rifle, SPAS-12 shotgun and a Javelin launcher.

Parents: Phoebe, Titaness of the Moon and Crius, Titan of the Stars

Gender: Female

Hair color: Blonde

Eye color: Violet

Height: 5'11

Consort: Apollyon

**Aeron:**

Real name: Thalia Grace

Weapons: Shield, Spear, Bow, SCAR-H assault rifle, knife, Vector sub machine gun, WA2000 sniper rifle, SPAS-12 shotgun and a Javelin launcher.

Parents: Chronos, God of Time and Hestia, Goddess of Hearth, Home, Family and Fire

Gender: Female

Hair color: Black

Eye color: Blue

Height: 6'2 ½

Consort: Valdis

**Valdis:**

Real name: Clarisse La Rue

Weapons: The Burgundian, ACR assault rifle, knife, Vector sub machine gun, WA2000 sniper rifle, SPAS-12 shotgun and a Javelin launcher.

Parents: Themis, Titaness of Justice and Order and Iapetus, Titan of Mortality

Gender: Female

Hair color: Light Brown

Eye color: Brown

Height: 6'1

Consort: Aeron

I know that Batman is a bit OOC (out of character) but I hate to see him as an emotional cut-off person. So, I decided that is _this _story, he will be a bit more human. I bet you are wondering when I will introduce other characters that aren't in the Batman World. It will be in the later chapters after I introduce the Source of Greek to Batman and allies properly.

Left a review or PM if you have any questions!

Deathbender's Vamwolf signing off.

P.S. I have the state standardized tests coming up (Yeah I live in America) for this entire week now. I planning to pour all my free-time into extra practice. I don't know when I will be free to write but I will try my hardest to post a new chapter soon. 4/21-4/25 I wouldn't be able to post a chapter this coming Friday. Sorry :(


	5. Past and Present combined Future aligned

_**Batman: The Quest of Reality. A Batman, Harry Potter and Percy Jackson Crossover Fanfiction**_

**Disclaimer: SEE FIRST CHAPTER**

"_I have already seen Aeron which means the rest must not be far behind," I predict._

Chapter 5: Past and Present combine, Future aligned

**(AN: This was before Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy were criminals!)**

_A woman who had blonde hair stands near a sink, staring longingly at the little ones running outside her window. Brilliant light blue eyes filled with tears, at the thought she will never have something to her own. A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist. _

"_It's almost done love. Then we can have children of our own," a soothing voice said._

"_What if it fails?" the blue-eyed woman asks, voice cracking at the end._

"_It won't. I'll make sure of it," the voice replied._

_The blue-eyed woman finally lets the tears race her face. The arms around her waist tightened, letting her release her longing for children of her own._

* * *

"_I did it! I have finally figured it out." a beautiful woman who had red hair and emerald eyes, yells, "I must tell my wife!" The woman rushes to put her stuff away to race home with the good news._

_A few minutes later, the red-haired woman arrived at her home. She rushed to put her key in the lock of the door that blocks her way. At the click, she rushed inside to share the wonderful news. She found her wife sitting on the couch in the living room._

"_Harley, I have something very important to tell you," the red-haired woman waited for her wife to turn around._

"_Yeah I have something to tell you too," her wife replied in an odd tone._

_The red-haired woman brushed it off as nothing. That was her mistake, for it will be her downfall. _

"_Well I am listening," the red-haired woman sat next to her lover, never knowing an eruption was schedule to happen. _

"_You are the reason I can't have children," her wife's voice started out as a whisper, "I can't have the happiness I want. All because of you." _

_The red-head was simply blown away by those words carried. She never put a thought on how being unable to have children caused her wife to store so much anger. The thing is if only the red-haired woman have noticed the slight glazed look in her love's eyes. The pair of green eyes hidden in darken corner. The look of triumph on a pale face. The silent laughter ringing through the air. The evilness covering the air. If only she noticed. _

"_Because of YOU, I AM UNHAPPY." her wife roared, "And I am going to take a stand against it. I want you out of this house." The red-haired woman was shocked that her love would kick her out. After how much they how been through. The love the two shared was unbreakable, so it wasn't the red-haired woman's fault to be shocked._

"_But Harleen…" the red-haired woman never get to finish her sentence, for the blonde woman, now identified as Harleen, gets up and points to the front door. The red-haired woman know it wasn't worth fighting her love. She left knowing it's no good trying to for the world will be still turning without her. _

* * *

_The cool air hit the red-haired woman. She begins to walk, lost in her thoughts. Never really pay attention to where she was going. Eventually, her feet bought her to a karaoke and bar called The Haven. _

'_I have nothing left,' she thought, shrugging. She entered the bar. Soft music greeted her. A young man stood on slightly raised stage with a microphone in hand. He brought to the microphone to his mouth and began to talk._

"'_Ello everyone and welcome to The Haven. Tonight I will being singing 'Do you know' by Enrique Iglesias. I hope you folks like it," he said, with a slight British accent. _

_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone _

_That's in a rush to throw you away? _

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?) _

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one _

_To know the on the door has changed?_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_If birds flying south, is a sign of changes? _

_At least you can predict this every year._

_Love, you never know the minute it ends _

_Suddenly I can't get it speak_

_Maybe finding all the things it took to save us _

_I fix the pain that bleeds inside of me _

_Look in your eyes to see something about me_

_I'm standing on the edge and I don't what else to give._

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone _

_That's in a rush to throw you away? _

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?) _

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one _

_To know the on the door has changed?_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_How can I love you?_

_How can I love you?_

_How can I love you?_

_How can I love you?_

_If you just don't talk to me, babe._

_It flows through my head _

_The question 'is she needed?'_

_Another side of a man I cannot be_

_Looking at the last 3 ears like I did _

_I could never see us ending like this _

_(Do you know?)_

_Seeing your face no more on my pillow _

_Is a scene that's never happened to me._

_(Do you know?)_

_But after this episode I don't see,_

_You could never tell how the next day of life could be_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone _

_That's in a rush to throw you away? _

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?) _

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one _

_To know the on the door has changed?_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone _

_That's in a rush to throw you away? _

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?) _

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one _

_To know the on the door has changed?_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know? _

_Do you know?_

_Do you know?_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone _

_That's in a rush to throw you away? _

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?) _

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one _

_To know the on the door has changed?_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_Do you know what it feels like loving someone _

_That's in a rush to throw you away? _

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?) _

_Do you know what it feels like to be the last one _

_To know the on the door has changed?_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_(Do you know? Do you know? Do you know? _

_Do ya?)_

_The red-haired woman at the counter of the bar and chuckled, bitterly at how this song describe her situation perfectly. Even through, she still clapped for the young man has did an excellent performance. The young man smiles, walking off the stage and disappearing into the crowd. She sighs, lost in her thoughts again. A voice broke her out of her trance._

"_A penny for your thoughts," a familiar voice for behind her. She turned as saw the young man who was on the stage before, cleaning the counter._

"_Won't you the one that was up there a few minutes ago?" she asks. _

"_I work here. So when I see the stage empty I jump on and sing for fun. That way the customers never get bored. Here," he passes a glass of alcohol._

"_Oh no, I don't…"_

"_Drink. I could tell. That is why this is it on the house and is soft for a beginner," he finishes my sentence and explain why._

_The red haired takes a slip and is surprise for she barely taste the alcohol. _

"_What is this?" she questions._

"_It's Palm Bay. Good for a beginner like you." he replied, chuckling, "So what had you lost in your thoughts early?"_

"_I don't what to burden you." _

"_You can't burden me, for I carry most of the people's problems here on my shoulders," he explains, looking 'round the bar._

"_You're joking, right?" the red-haired says hesitating, fearing for his sanity. _

"_No."_

"_For real."_

"_I am not joking. Let me prove to you. You see that guy in the red jacket in the front." He points to a man in his early thirties, "He stumbles in here one night confused and desperate. His wife cheated on him after he returns for an all-important meeting in Italy, getting pissed he divorced her on the spot. He was married for 10 years. After a while I manage to get him to stop drinking like an animal so he can get help. The place I get in touch to help him did wonders. It was like on switch that was turn back on." _

"_Damn," _

"_You see that man in the leather jacket seating at the far poker table. He fought in the recent war and when he returned he never aid for his missing leg." He points to man in his early forties, "He turned to drink which almost completely destroyed him. The doctors said he only had a few months to live so I put him straight. He said he has nothing to live for his wife ditched him, his children hate him and his family don't care for him anymore. I made him stop drinking so he can get the help he needs. He comes back here every night to play poker and drink soda only."_

"_Whoa,"_

"_Do you want me to continue?" he challenges, victory swimming in his dark brown eyes._

"_No." she said, getting the point, "I never might to catch you name."_

"_The name is Ryder, James Ryder."_

"_My name is Pamela Isley."_

"_Nice to meet you, Pamela."_

"_Likewise,"_

_Silence overtook us. We watched the occupants in the bar. We listened to crappy karaoke of Miley Cyrus, Justin Bieber, One Direction, and much more._

"_I swear to God, if I hear one crappier act than the last. I am going to ex…"_

"_One more soda, James," the man in the red jacket interrupts him._

"_Coming right up, Jack," he said, irritation clearly written on his face._

_Pamela stifled a chuckle, failing miserably. She gained a harsh glare for her laughing._

"_I'll be back," he hissed._

"_And I'll be waiting," Pamela replied, cheeky._

* * *

_Pamela walks to her old family home, left to her in a will from her parents. The place was dark and creepy but that don't bother her because she grew up here. She climbed the three stairs that led to the pouch. The front door still had the 'DO NOT ENTER' sign. She rolled her eyes at the state of the house. It was clean even in dead her parents leave a lasting expression. She climbs to the stairs to the master bedroom. She opens the door, seeing everything as the way it's always have been. _

_She laid on the bed, thinking of what has gone that night. She remembered every touch, every kiss, every word and every emotion shared between her and her wife. _

'_What has gone wrong? Did I do something stupid? Was it I who started all this?' Pamela was helplessly lost in her thoughts. For the time were she first met Harleen to the time when they first made love and finally to the time of their separation. That night Pamela Lillian Isley cried herself to sleep for the first time since she was four years old, for her lover that was left her. A flash overtook her._

* * *

Suddenly the memory changes to a flashes of the past.

"Exactly what's happening, Annabeth?" a man with sea-blue and green eyes questioned a woman with gray eyes.

"The memories are turning into pieces of the past that were stored away. The purpose for this blockage was to make sure it was never reopen. When we destroyed it, the memories behind it come rushing out. It will take a few hours for them to settle down," Annabeth said, furiously fixing the machines connected to the two women sleeping on beds near the machines.

"Do you need any help?" the man asked.

"Yes, call Thalia for me. He can help with this."

"Alright," the man left to do what he has been told to do.

"You call for me, Annabeth," Thalia said, approaching her.

"I need you to focus on the time it will take for them to wake," she pointed to the sleeping women.

Thalia nodded, taking a deep breath. Closing her eyes to focus on the stream of time. She followed it till she came across to the time were their guests will wake up. The estimated look like in 4 hours. She came out of her trance and faced Annabeth.

"4 hours."

"4 hours?"

Thalia nodded, "4 hours our guests will wake up."

"Thanks."

"You're welcome," Thalia took her left.

* * *

A man at 6 feet silently walked around the perimeter of the Steel Mill looking for a way in so Batman can use it later.

'There is more thugs than normal,' the man silently thought.

"Have you heard what happened earlier in the loading bay?" a thug asked another.

"No, I don't. What happened?" the other questions, moving around to another point to scout.

"Harley was kidnapped right underneath Joker's nose. He has thrown a fit all day. The four that were left to guard the loading bay have been killed for not paying attention to the threat. The two of the three that were watched over the back door were killed. The last one is only alive because he saw with his own eyes who took Harley," the first thug explained.

"What the name of the dude who took her?" the second ask.

"I think it was Apollyon or something. I am not sure,"

"Oracle, tell Batman that Harley has been kidnapped," the man says.

"What?" Oracle replies, not believing that the Joker's girlfriend was kidnapped.

"I am serious. She really has been take,"

"By who?"

"A guy that goes by the name Apollyon, I think,"

"Oh no," Oracle froze, thinking of what Bruce said,_ "I have already seen Aeron which means the rest must not be far behind,"_

"What is it, Barbara?" the man asked.

"That man is part of a group called Source of Greek. The group has a reputation of striking fast and getting the job done quickly. They pick on the major wrong doers. Ever wondered were Black Mask has ended up after he escaped Arkham City. He was found dead in front of the GCPD's front door. His head cut off and his insides sitting next to him. Dick you need to get the hell out of there."

"That would be worrying if I was a wrong-doer, Barbara."

"Keep this in mind Dick. You are a Vigilante, you don't have any legal authority to do what you do. No one gave the permission to carry out those tasks."

"You forget that I am a licensed police officer, Barbara."

"Who the hell knows you are a police officer? No one right."

"You should really listen to her, Nightwing or should I say Grayson," a voice speaks from behind Dick. He froze, no one but those close to him know his identity. He turns around and comes face to face to a member of the Source of Greek by the crest on the right shoulder. The crest had an S with a snake shaped as a G around it. The figure laughed at the look of shock on his face.

"You really should have listened. For it might be you downfall," the figure raised the gun strapped to its back.

Nightwing raised his Escrima Sticks to defend himself.

"Dick, what's going on there? Dick!" Oracle exclaims questions.

* * *

AN:

I just want to say sorry for not updating for a long time, but our school year is coming to an end so most of the important tests are near of the end.

_**I DON'T DRINK! I never will! I find the drinking part online!**_


End file.
